Perseus Jackson's Myth: Reading the Lightning Thief
by Percabeth.Gluxa
Summary: Yet another 'reading the books' fic. I don't own this. I will do all 6 books. Rating might possibly change.
1. Prologue

**A/N I know these are so overdone, but I enjoy them so much. I figured that we could use a few more. Yes, I am planning on doing all the books, even the Demigod Files. Oh, and unfortunately, the very, very, smexy Percy, Leo, Conner, Nico, and the rest of my fictional boyfriends are very, very copyrighted. Also, I accept all forms of rightful criticism. If this truly that horrible, you can tell me, just don't be rude about it.**

-Do these hyphens make me look fat?-

It was roughly ! month after the second Titan war had concluded. Percy and Annabeth were going to the Big House to alert Argus to the fact that they were ready for their visit to Olympus. As Percy's hand connected with the doorknob, the two of them were engulfed in a bright, blinding light. Unbeknown to them, the same thing was happening all over Camp-Half Blood.

-They do, don't they?*sniffle* Time to go get a new wardrobe.-

As the light receded, the two were in the throne room on Olympus, along with the 14 Olympians, and fellow campers. The demigods were Travis, Conner, Chris, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, accompanied by Rachael and Grover. All of them immediately bowed to Zeus then turned to their parent. Rachael kneeled at Apollo's feet, and Grover to Dionysus.

Thalia, being Zeus's daughter and all, decided to be the brave, and asked, "Why were we summoned here, Father?"

In reply, he simply stated," Rise, younglings," thunder and lightning going off all over the room.

They did as they were told, but Grover was slightly miffed at being called a youngling. He was almost 34! After they were standing, a light appeared right next to Annabeth. When it faded, a box was there, with a note. Annabeth picked it up, not bothering to hide the fact that her interest was a bit more then piqued.

"The note says,

Dear Olympians, Demigods, Oracle, and Grover,

We three Fates have decreed that Perseus Jackson has done an acceptable amount for Olympus and The Western Civilization to be offered an incredible gift: Perseus Jackson will be awarded a myth. Our pseudonym is Rick Riordan, and we are sending you these books to check for authenticity. Mortals will simply view this as fantastical fiction. Do not attempt to maim or kill anyone. Time outside Olympus is at a standstill.

Signed,

We Three Fates."

Annabeth was wide eyed. As she progressed in reading the letter, she was filled with awe, and her voice reflected that particular emotion. She slowly rotated, facing Percy.

"You got a _myth_?" She said, her tone slightly disbelieving, yet pride was mixed in there as well.

Percy replied in the same tone his girlfriend had, "I guess so. The Fates aren't exactly the types to pull a prank, I suppose?" _Percy_ even understood the gravity of the situation, and he is the biggest seaweed brain ever. Thalia rolled her eyes at his comment, and smacked him upside the head.**(A/N If I say that somebody was smacked or slapped, I mean upside the head, unless otherwise specified) **

"Ow! Good to see you too, cousin dearest," Percy said, rubbing the back of his head. Thalia just rolled her eyes again.

" You think that hurt, Kelp Head? I'll show you hurt," Thalia said smirking, getting her hunting knives ready.

Percy, letting his testosterone get the best of him said, "Oh, you want to go there, Thals? I'll go there," as he got out his lethal ballpoint pen, Anaklusmos.

"Ahem," Hera replied in an annoyed tone , making it clear that she really disliked demigods, no matter how many times they save the world."We _do_ have some books to read, you know." She waved her hand, and a few couches appeared. The seating arrangements were Grover, Annabeth on Percy's lap, Thalia, Nico, Conner, Travis, Katie, Rachael, Chris, and Clarisse.

Percy volunteered to read first. Everyone stared at him. "What? I can read these. They are in Greek, after all." He then proceeded to roll his eyes. He opened to the first chapter. Then he grinned.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 1

"What makes you think that this is going to be fun, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said, slightly worried for her boyfriends mental health. Nobody in that room could blame her, as they were thinking the same things.

"Oh, just the fact that the chapter title is, I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher. I figured that if all the chapter is titled like that, then at least there will not be too much tension. Our parents our bound to get worried at points, considering the fact that they care.

Under his breath, Percy added, "At least, I hope your parents would care."

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, not surprised by his logic, replied, "Read, Seaweed Brain. "

"Fine."

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" all the demigods chorused. The gods shared a worried look, never mowing how difficult their children's lives were, and are.

**If your reading this because you think you might be one of us, my advice is:**

Conner and Travis simultaneously yelled, "She's gonna blow!" and ran towards the backside of the couches.

This action left the gods confused, so Athena asked, "Why are you running away?"

Poseidon took this as a cue to say, "The world is ending _again_! Athena doesn't know something!"

Athena stuck her tongue out at him."Because you know just everything, Barnacle Beard." Her voice was layered with sarcasm.

"Sorry to interrupt a budding romance, but the answer to Athena's question is that Percy has the worst advice, because his advice pertains to his idea's, which are even more awful. Almost as bad as his luck." Travis answered. By the time his explanation was over, all the demigods, Grover, and Rachael were laughing, but Percy was just pouting. Athena was looking ready to smite the boy for insinuating that she had a thing for Poseidon, but decided not to. Partially because the Fates would not be happy with her, but also because that was true. She settled for a glare, but Travis stood his ground. Athena didn't have anything on Percy's glare.

"Are my idea's really that bad?"

"YES!" Chorused all the demigods, Grover, and even Rachael.

"I'm going to ignore the fact, and keep reading. Bet you 5 drachma's that what I say is good advice."

"You're on!" All the demigods said, excluding Annabeth. She understood that Percy was smart, just not about girls. And mythology, at that age.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That was intelligent, punk." Clarisse said, digging out her drachmas.

"We should have got the hint when Annabeth did not side with us. Never side against Percy. But under no circumstance should you bet against Percy with Annabeth by his side," Conner complained.

"Well, you should have figured that out a long time ago. Now pay up," Percy said, proudly. He had enough to get Annabeth something from the Olympian plaza. Everyone groaned, but got up and gave Percy their money.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. It gets you killed in painful, nasty, ways.**

"Check. Check. Triple-check," Chris said, slightly jokingly. Hermes looked down worryingly at his son, and whoever had kids in the room looked at them. All the teens looked slightly happy that their parents were concerned, but most were uncomfortable with all the attention. To save them, Percy continued.

**If you are a normal kid, reading this because you think this is fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it'll only be a matter of time until **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us," was heard from all over the room. Percy just rolled his eyes and continued.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No dip Sherlock," was said by Thalia and Nico, both smirking. Then they turned towards each other with a funny look on their face.

"Awkward," was said by Travis, who was then smacked by Katie.

"What do you mean, that is Pierre Johnston. You can't fool me," was said by Mr. D

"Mr. D, are you listening?" Annabeth said.

"Of course not, why would you say that Bethany?"

"Just read," said Artemis.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" Everyone of the mortals said, excluding himself, who pouted.

**Yeah, you could say that.**

"Even you agree with us. That is pretty sad," Katie said. Who knew Katie had a sense of humor?

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids on a yellow school bus,, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds fun," Athena and Annabeth said simultaneously.

**I know-It sounds like torture.**

Everyone laughed at Annabeth's cheeks as blood crept into them .

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Is that why you called Chiron, Mr. Brunner when you came to camp?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair** .** He had a thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket that always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this amazing collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher that didn't put me to sleep.**

"Lucky. Having a teacher like that would be so cool," Travis and Conner commented.

"You do. This is Chiron in human form," Percy replied.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Psh. Percy, you need to learn that you are a trouble magnet, and that wherever you go, you will get in trouble. Otherwise, you wouldn't be my favorite cousin," Thalia said.

"Hey! Nico replied, indignantly. Thalia rolled her eyes and offered her completely 'valid' reasoning:

"You, Nico, are 83. It would be strange if you were my favorite. And I will be 15 and 364/365 forever. We have a messed up family," she added thoughtfully at the end, as if this thought was just occurring to her. They all gave her weird looks, because they already knew this.

"Thalia, I am dating my niece. You never growing up is not as strange as that," Percy replied.

"Getting back on topic, Percy, are you really always in trouble?" Poseidon said, his tone betraying his face, revealing that he was genuinely concerned for his son.

Percy, grinning, said, "I am always in trouble, but my amazing best friends Grover and Annabeth will always save me. Occasionally, they get us in trouble. But they always save me. I sometimes save them, but never to the extent that I could have," Percy said, his voice thickening and his grin fleeing at the end.

"Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain. You can't always save everything. You've saved the world more than once, and that is more than anyone in here can say. We have all forgiven you for any mistake you think you have made," Annabeth said, turning around, essentially straddling him. She lightly kissed him on the cheek, but he was lost in sad memories. She sighed and got up, pulled up Percy and led him to an area somewhat secluded, but where they could still hear the book. She gave the book to Grover so he could continue reading, while Annabeth went through the therapy session she did with him, when he had nightmares about all the ways he could have saved Bianca, Zoe, Michael Yew, and anybody else. She nodded at them, communicating the message that they could continue. Grover cleared his throat and began to read.

**Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And the time before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and the class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... well, you get the idea.**

"No, not now! We need more! This is comedy gold!" shouted Travis, Conner, Nico, Chris, Apollo, and Hermes, who were rolling around on the floor. When they calmed down and went back to their seats, Artemis slapped Apollo, Hera to Hermes, Katie to Travis, Thalia to Nico, and Nico to Conner.

"What was that for, Nico?" Conner yelped, not expecting to be turned against by his comrade in arms.

"You looked like you needed a good slap," Nico explained, grinning manically.

Demeter whispered to Hades," He looks like you when he does that," Hades, misinterpreting this as an compliment, puffed up his chest. Demeter just rolled her eyes, and under breath, added, "Needs more cereal."

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Not going to happen punk," Clarisse said, and nobody disagreed. Well, maybe Nobody did.

**All the way to the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded, kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww," said Aphrodite.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several years as he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from P.E. forever because he has a muscular disease in his legs. Don't let that fool you. You should see him run when it was enchilada day at the cafeteria. **

"You know, I am not entirely sure that I like that description," Grover added as the Stolls laughed at him.

"Sorry G-man. You know I didn't know your disability was satyr-hood," Percy said, surprising everyone. No one noticed him return. He took his seat, and Annabeth was leaning against his chest.

Grover then asked, "Want to read.?"

He replied, "Naw. Your fine." Grover nodded and continued, fully aware of the looks Athena and Poseidon were shooting their respective children.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that got caught in his curly brown hair, and she knew there wasn't anything I could do about it because I was already on probation. The principle had threatened me with death**

"What?" Annabeth said, swiveling to look Percy in the eye. "You had a monster principle and neglected to mention this?" Grover chuckled, looking at the rest of the line. He just shook his head at her, and continued reading.

**by in school suspension**

"Oh," Annabeth replied sheepishly."Sorry Perce." He just softly chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

**if anything bad, embarrassing, or anything mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"That is unfair," Hestia said. Everyone smiled and looked at her. You cannot help liking Hestia.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Yes. Finally, some action," Ares said, looking eagerly around to a bunch of blank expressions.

"What?" Ares asked. Grover responded by reading.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"So do I, but I do not like it in my hair. If you want colored hair gel, I can hook you up with a guy I know." Aphrodite said, deadly serious. Grover denied her offer, and then continued.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I tried to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat."You're already on probation. You know who will get blamed if anything happens.**

"Aww. And the action was about to start."

**Looking back on it, I wish I decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would have been nothing compared to the amount of trouble I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon paled. Percy noticed this, and realized that his father was going to be doing that a lot. He might even rival Hades face by the end.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up to the front of the class in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases of really old black and orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer," all the gods had commented.

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on top and how it was a grave marker, or stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the side. I was trying to listen to what he was saying, because it was kind of interesting., but everyone around me was talking, and every time I would tell them to shut up, our teacher chaperone would give the evil eye.**

"Monster?" Annabeth asked. Percy shivered, remembering his first battle, then nodded.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was 50 years old. She looked mean enough to drive a Harley straight through your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy and figured that I was the devil spawn.**

"No, that's Nico," Thalia said with a smirk. Nico looked ready to say, "Hey!' but he figured that when Thals reminded him that her comment was no falsity, that he would have no comeback. He settled on a glare. Not as good as Percy, but she secretly thought that Percy was giving him glaring lessons because it was pretty good.

**She would point her crooked little finger at me and say, " Now, honey," real sweetly and I would know that I'd be getting after school detention for a month. One time, when she made me erase answers from math textbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think she was human. He looked at me dead serious and said, "Your absolutely right."**

"Way to not blow your cover, Goat boy," Conner said. Grover blushed, everyone laughed, and Katie slapped Conner. Nico was thinking hard. Thalia, noticing this, said smirking, "Don't hurt yourself, Death Boy." Nico took no notice. He apparently had a breakthrough and got up, went to Percy, and whispered something in Percy's ear. Evidently, he was correct as Percy nodded at him. Nico had a gaping mouth, which actually looked pretty amusing, and asked Percy how he was still alive. He ignored him and asked Grover to keep on reading.

**Mr. Brunner just kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit muttered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he asked, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the picture and felt a flood of relief, because I recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **

All the gods that had been ingested shuddered."It is always that one, isn't it?" Demeter said. No one's memories of their fathers stomach were overwhelmingly pleasant.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..." "Well, " I wracked my brain," Kronos was the king god-" **

"GOD!" all the gods shouted, appalled at the fact that this mortal thought that their father or grandfather was their king. Percy shrank down next o Annabeth, unsuccessfully trying to hide. His response was, "Sorry? I was twelve?" he phrased that part as a question, and you could almost hear Artemis thinking, "Boys." and then sighing.

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And he didn't trust his kids, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus was all grown up, he tricked Kronos into barfing up his sisters and brothers-" "Eww!" said one of the girls behind me."_and there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **

"You just turned 10 years of fighting into a few short sentences," Hera said, obviously not realizing that his response was actually pretty accurate. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, and responded for him." Yup, that's Percy. He is not to incredibly fond of elaboration, to say the least." Percy pouted at that, but Annabeth kissed him. When that was over, Percy and his mood were quite happier.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why would they do that? Percy answered correctly," Athena said, slightly confused. This time, Clarisse answered. "People can be rude, Lady Athena." She got weird looks from the campers. "What?" she asked."I am ADHD and dyslexic just like the rest of you. Kids weren't nice to me either." Chris squeezed her hand, proud of her for sharing something. Grover wasn't sure how everyone would react, so he continued.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend," Like we are going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications are going to say 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, would this matter in real life?" Mr. Brunner said.**

"Busted!" Apollo, Hermes, Conner, Travis, and Chris chorused.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Oh no, we think like goats!" Apollo said. Then he was slapped by Artemis.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red then her face. At least Nancy got packed too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her doing anything wrong. It was like he had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"Well, what was he expecting? Percy to say,' Well, if the gods are alive right now, it would be useful if you are a demigod," was said by Katie, who felt that this was an unfair question.

**"I see," Mr. Brunner said, obviously disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being gods had been living and growing unharmed in their fathers stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, can you lead us back outside?**

"Boys," Hermes said, "can you teach Chiron how to change subjects?"  
"Sure," Travis said. He took out a notebook, and mumbled, mostly to himself, " Chiron... 2:30...Thursday...before capture the flag...Big House." Satisfied, he closed the notebook, not seeing all the curious glances he got from the gods.

**The girls drifted off, holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and basically acting like doofuses.**

"Boys are doofuses. They don't need to act," Artemis said in perfect synchrony with Thalia. Artemis warmly smiled at her, and Thalia returned the gesture. Apollo pouted, never getting that sort of treatment from his sister.

**Grover and I were about to follow, when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had that look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old sand seen everything. "You must learn to answer my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it.' "Oh." "what you learn from me," he said, " is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, the guy pushed me so hard. I mean, it was cool on tournament day, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and challenged us sword point against the black bard to name every Greek and Roman person, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as the other kids, despite the fact I had dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I have never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be as good, he expected me to be better. And I couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"That must be pretty hard. Even our worst teachers didn't expect us to be better, the wanted us to do worse," Conner said sympathetically.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long, sad look at the girls stele, like he had been at her funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Madison Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I have ever seen over the city. I figured it was global warming or something because the weather all over the city had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a snowstorm blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds was seeing none of it. Grover and I sat on the edge of a fountain, away from the others. We thought if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school- the school for loser freaks that couldn't make it anywhere else. "Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me. I mean- I'm not a genius."**

Nico snorted. "You can say that again." Percy pouted. Annabeth just patted his cheek in sympathy.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then when I thought he was going to say something deep and philosophical to make me feel better, he asked ," Can I have your apple?"**

For a small, short while, there was absolute silence. Then, they all burst out laughing. Apollo and Hermes were rolling around on the floor, even Athena had tears of mirth in her eyes. Grover just blushed all over and said," I didn't realize how out of place my comment was at the time. To reign everyone in, Zeus signaled to Grover to read.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

At this, the demigods all immediately stopped their bouts of giggled. The gods didn't realize this at first, so it was slightly awkward. Then Hestia, noticing the silence, asked the children, "What is the matter?" Rachael replied, " Percy is quite the one to eat. If he does not have an appetite, that usually means something is going to die," Noticing the gods looks, she added, "The something is almost always a monster." Some color returned to Poseidon's face, but then fled soon after as he realized that in order to become an indicator, that his son must encounter quite a lot of monsters.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Street, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I wanted so bad to jump in a cab and head home.**

"Sally is the BEST!" was said by all the campers. Poseidon smiled. Artemis asked, " How do you all know her?" Percy answered with, " You see, my mom drove me, Annabeth, and Thalia into battle a few times, but I allowed her to come into camp, and she brought a whole bunch of her absolutely positively amazing blue cookies for us all, and she also lets any demigods on a quest, or that are trying to make it on their own crash at our place as long as she wants. She is basically the camp mom. Otherwise known as the person say that we have maimed each other enough. Because we irresponsible, pugnacious children cannot get enough of sparring. But we can't get enough of my mom's cookies either, so she always has bribery on her side." Annabeth just looked at Percy with a very proud look on her face. "You just properly used the word pugnacious in a sentence, I am so proud of you." Athena also looked slightly impressed, and even though she would never reveal it, she was thinking,_Maybe this Sea Spawn deserves my daughter._ But then she immediately dismissed the thought.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, and remind me that I have to try harder, even if this is the sixth school I'd been to in six years and I would probably be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand the sad look she'd give me.**

"Momma's boy," Ares mumbled. Aphrodite heard him and promptly smacked him, then gave him her glare.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery as he read a paperback book. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of the chair so it looked like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she got bored of robbing tourists- and dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Is that poor excuse for a mortal still unharmed?" Annabeth asked. She was, of course, very territorial of her friends. Percy just chuckled and calmed her down Then he said, " You have not met a poor excuse for a mortal until you have met my first stepfather," then quickly**"** motioned towards Grover to read.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her ugly teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if someone had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos. I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times,' count to ten and calm down' but I couldn't think. A wave roared in my ears. I didn't remember touching her, but somehow she ended up in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Oh, monster alert. Run!" Hermes said. Percy glanced at the book. He then nodded to himself. He said, "Ok, the next part cannot be interrupted, okay? Do whatever you want at the end of the chapter, but wait until then, OK?" All the people nodded.

**Some of the kids were whispering "Did you see-""-the water-" "-like it grabbed her-" I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in big trouble. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was alright, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I had done something she had been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-" "I know, I grumbled." A month erasing textbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelled." It was me. I pushed Nancy. " I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was sticking up for me, as Mrs. Dodds terrified him. She glared at him so hard, his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-" "You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay man. At least you tried." " Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked." Now ." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my I'll kill you later deluxe stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was way at the top of the museum steps. How did she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, where my brain falls asleep or something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank space behind it. The counselor told me that was a part of my ADHD, my mind misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He looked pale., cutting his between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted him to notice what was going on. He was absorbed in his novel, though. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She is going to make me but Nancy a new shirt from the gift shop. But that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were in the Greek and Roman section again. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She made a growling noise like she wanted to pulverize that frieze. Even without the noise, I would have been nervous. "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. "Yes, ma'am." She tugged at the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you think we would let you get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. I said, "I-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building.**

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Hades said nervously. He didn't want anyone to know what he did. "It is time for lunch!" He exclaimed. He knew it was a weak plan, but appealing to any mans stomach worked, usually. "Food?" Grover, Percy, Conner, Travis, and the other demigod males said in unison, then rushed off, not realizing that they didn't know where food was. Everyone else sighed, and Athena said, "Finish this chapter after lunch?" Everyone nodded wearily, and went to wrangle up the boys.

**A/N Sorry about the ending, I felt this chapter was getting to long. I won't do it again. The next chapter and the rest of this one will be included. As always, review and tell me where to add or take away dialogue., because it felt slightly choppy at places. Also, do I bring in past/future demigods do I take some away? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
